Heroes Of This Time
by Dramon56
Summary: 5 teens get to face the forces of evil to save earth, but what they don't know is the horrible thruth that will reveal itself...
1. Episode I: A not so normal day

_This fanfiction revolves around people with powers in the modern world, it has elements from Skyrim, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, and more, no claiming of copyright intended._

* * *

The day began like any other, me and my friends just finished our last exam and we were hanging out at the local park. Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Collin, I'm 15 years old and a bit small for my age. My best friend is the guy over there, his name's Will, we've been best friends since kindergarten. That other guy is Craig, he's (like me) a huge anime fan, and then you have Jake, his dad was murdered and his mom now lives alone with him, but he's a nice guy once you get to know him.

We were talking about some stuff that happened in school, like the guy that hitted the teacher in the stomach. When out of nowhere the ground began to shake, we didn't know what would've caused it untill we saw a giant stone man erupt from the ground. "What the fuck is that!?" I shouted. We tried to hide from it, but it had already seen us, it came right for us, untill we heard an unknown voice that shouted: "Attack Card: Rasengan!"

An unknown man with brown hair headed to the giant, he had a Rasengan in his hand (I'm an anime fan remember) he thrusted the Rasengan into the giant's foot, the giant let out a somewhat mechanical roar. Then another man, this time with blonde hair, came charging from the right, "Chidori!", he thrusted the chidori through the giant's right arm, crumbling it in the process. Then another unknown person, this time a woman, shouted: "Summon Wrathman!", an armored skeleton rose from the ground and sliced at the giant, removing large chunks of stone. Then, the brown-haired man held his hand before him, his hand nearly straight and shouted: "Attack Card: Fire Beam!", a beam of flames fired from his hand, impaling the giant.

The giant fell down and crumbled into tiny rocks, And just as quickly as they appeared, they left...

"Who the hell were that?" Will asked, nobody knew who they were, but we knew that something big was going to happen...


	2. Episode II: An encounter with destiny p1

"Who the hell were those people!?" Will asked. It was silent for a few moments, untill Jake said: "So, what should we do now?", "I think we better not get involved in that kind of stuff", Craig answered.

"Good idea, but i have the feeling that I know those guys, like I've already seen those guys before...", I responded.

"We should go home, I have a feeling that we aren't save here" Jake said, his voice was still a bit shaking... We all agreed and went home.

That evening, I got a call from Alicia, she's a nice girl and I have a crush on her, the only thing is that she doesn't think I'm her type. Anyway, she asked if we could hang out for a few minutes, so I putted on my coat and went outside.

When I arrived at her house, she was already standing outside.

We walked to the beach and sat on the warm sand. "So, how was your day?" she asked, I didn't want her to think I'm wierd so I said: "It was alright."

She looked at me with a questioning look, and said: "I kinda don't believe it, I mean, you're a bit stressed. Is something the matter?"

"Hey, are you Collin?" I turned around, and began shaking when I saw who asked it. It was the brown-haired guy I saw that noon.

"Collin, do you know this man?" Alicia asked, I said to her: "Alicia, run!"

"Uhhh, Collin, what's wrong?" she asked, in disbelief that this man was dangerous. "Collin, easy, I'm not going to hurt you." the man said.

"Wait a second, Collin, is this your older brother?" she said that because she knew I had an older brother, but she hadn't seen him yet. I thought she was joking, untill I saw a serious look on her face, to wich I replied "No, my brother's in Germany with his girlfriend now, why do you think that?"

"Because you two look alike." I looked at the man, and realised that he indeed looked a lot like me. "Who are you? And what was that thing that I saw this noon?" I said, looking at the man and still not knowing who he was, he replied: "Who I am doesn't matter right now, I need to get you two to safety."

"Safety from what, am I missing something here?" Alicia asked, she was completely confused because I didn't want her to know that.

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but this guy here isn't normal."

"I've already said it, I wont hurt you" said the man, to wich I replied "Prove it!"

The man looked at me and then said: "Remember what happened 5 years ago, you got lost in the woods for 2 days..."

"Yeah... But that still doesn't mean anything, everyone around here knows that!" i said.

The man sighed, looked at the sunset for a few seconds, then he looked at Alicia, and then back at me: "You had fallen unconscious, if it weren't for the man who found you at the river" I was startled, nobody knew about that man, he brought me to the police after he found me "How do you know that!?" i asked, he looked right in my eyes and said: "I can't tell that to you now, but just trust me ok?" I didn't know what to do, then I looked at Alicia, who nodded, so I looked back at the man and said: "Fine, but only if you are going to explain what the hell is going on!"


End file.
